As Long And Sharp As Yours
by blackestnight10
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP. It could be said that nothing goes unnoticed by Micheletto and it would be true. As his services to Cesare Borgia call him to differing scenery there's one thing that remains the same and it isn't long before he sees it. With the possibility of discovery, Micheletto is left with two choices. Kill the girl or sharpen her claws. Micheletto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! So this is only my second story on here and my first exploration into The Borgias. With this current second season almost over I have already begun to suffer from Micheletto-withdrawl-symptoms and on a whim I've decided to write this little bit here. Plus, it probably didn't help that I went out the other day and saw Prometheus…and bought the first season of The Borgias. **

**A little bit about this story I have here. It's pretty much going to follow the events of Season 1 and 2, but with a focus on Micheletto and my OC with the other characters popping in when needed. **

**So I'll stop and save the rest of my rambling for afterwards. **

Chapter One: Little Mouse

The cardinal did not have very many uses for him. There was no hint of paranoia in Della Rovere and so he had not charged Micheletto with the task of bodyguard. He did not have him performing mundane chores like the rest of his staff. He had but two tasks. Carry messages for the cardinal to those who shared his views and keep a watchful eye on the Borgias. For his duties Micheletto was decently paid, fed, and given sleeping quarters. He spent his days seeking out those who Della Rovere requested as well as gathering information on the Borgias. He would at times be sent out during the night. It was easily effortless, collecting information about Juan and Cesare Borgia—even Lucrezia Borgia—but it was not the bastard children that Della Rovere sought knowledge of. It was his intent to remove Rodrigo Borgia from the title of Pope. It could be said that Della Rovere was an honorable man; he would not stoop to the level that Orsini had. Poison. It had already been seen how quickly that path could turn sour. If he only knew of the skilled assassin now in his supposed employment, he could offer a higher price than Cesare Borgia and be done with the Borgia Pope. But Della Rovere was not a man who made inquires himself. And for living in a world governed by politics, he was very foolish, Micheletto thought.

The assassin bid his time, first doing as the cardinal wished; taking messages back and forth. When it was needed of him to help Della Rovere gather defacing information about the Pope he would at the start follow after Cesare, though the young Borgia knew he was being followed. He did, after all, have a bigger purse than Della Rovere. He had told Micheletto to not follow after his brother, Juan. In due time he could be brought into the fold and told of Cesare's manservant, but for the time being he wanted to keep him secret. Cesare did not fully have faith that his brother would not expose Micheletto through his foolishness. So he would feed Micheletto information to take back to the cardinal. It was enough to protect the family still, but just enough to protect Micheletto's position in Della Rovere's favor.

Throughout his farce of employment by the cardinal Micheletto did not lose sight of the objective. Do as Cesare ordered and protect the Borgia family from any possible downfall.

TBTBTBTB

He had sought out the cardinals that Della Rovere had asked for. There were more who were against the Borgia Pope, but at the current moment the cardinal had only expressed the full extent of his plans to a select few. A few which he knew were adamantly against having Borgia as Pope. He would not bring the others into the fold until he had the proper tools necessary to bring the Spanish Pope to ruin.

Though being excused by Della Rovere, Micheletto waited outside the doors, listening in as the cardinal spoke with the others; discussing under what circumstances could one be removed from the Papacy. Their words would have to be passed on to Cesare. He stood in the shadows (the meeting was taking place in the evening, the only time when the cardinals would not be missed elsewhere) as he heard talk of lechery, both public and private. Micheletto was already well aware of the activities in which Juan Borgia took part in. And the Borgia children were themselves bastards. The family seemed to be riddled with scandal. Though Micheletto had not himself discovered any information pertaining to the Pope and lechery, he did not doubt it was possible it existed. He did have those bastard children.

As the conversation whittled down to each person talking over the other Micheletto chose to leave the darkened hallway. While the gathered cardinals all offered their own ways of ridding themselves of the Borgia Pope it seemed to Micheletto that the topic held above the rest was the same one he himself had thought upon. The Pope's intimate knowledge of women. He left soon after Della Rovere made mention of the Canon Lawyer for the College of Cardinals, Johannes Burchart. It seemed that this was the man Della Rovere would rely on to supply them with the knowledge to remove the Pope.

Micheletto would have to inform Cesare of Della Rovere's plans. There was of course no way to stop the cardinal from speaking with Burchart. But whatever Burchart shared with Della Rovere, Micheletto would quickly learn during the next meeting and he could then deliver the information to Cesare.

On the way to his quarters Micheletto heard movement. Going past his quarters he moved towards the kitchens, where a dull flickering light could be seen stretching out across the stone floor into the hallway. He walked closely along the wall and as he came to stand before the archway into the kitchens Micheletto saw one of the maids busy at preparing something. He leaned against the wall and watched as the woman busily crushed various fruits, mixing them with sugar, and placing each one in a different jar. Micheletto had seen the woman before. He'd seen every servant under Della Rovere's roof. This one always kept her head down though her eyes roamed around everywhere. She kept her black hair in a braid that swayed back and forth as she worked, heavy like a hangman's noose. Her skin was pale; the only light it held was given to it by fire of the candles she had lit to aid her in her task.

Micheletto judged her to be meek; a tiny little mouse. He believed that she had not taken notice of him, but then the woman spoke.

"Is there something that you need?" Her voice was void of servitude and if anything it held a tinge of irritability.

Micheletto came forward and stood on the opposite side of the large table that the women worked at. He looked at the various jars. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She did not look up from her work. "Preparing fillings for the tarts the cardinal has asked be prepared tomorrow." She added more sugar to a bowl of crushed peaches. "He prefers that they sit overnight, so the fruits are sweeter."

Micheletto decided that he would place himself outside the kitchens, to watch the maid and ensure that she didn't see the other cardinals when they finally left. Without any more words to her he left. The woman must have thought he had truly gone from the hallway, but Micheletto hid himself in the shadows and saw her, as she cleaned up, pick up the knife she'd been using to cut the fruits and fold it up into her apron.

He moved away from the kitchens, to hide in the shadows outside the room the cardinals were meeting in. It was likely that Della Rovere would have some task to tell him of. As Micheletto waited he spotted the maid from the kitchens removing herself to the back of the villa, towards the servant quarters. He couldn't see it, but in his head Micheletto could picture the knife the woman had hid on her body.

He did not smirk. Or huff or chuckle. He only thought.

A tiny little mouse with the claws of a lion.

**There you have it (: I know, not that big of an introduction for whoever this maid is (haven't even come up with a name for her yet) but again this is really just a little test to see if anyone would be interested in reading this story while allowing me plenty of free space to elaborate without cornering myself so early on. **

**So please, pretty please leave your reviews, let me know what you think. I will even settle for Story/Author alerts and Faves. Anything to let me know that people are interested in reading more. **

**One thing that I do with my other story is engage with those who leave reviews. I love getting feedback that helps shape the story and one way I do that is by asking questions at the end of every chapter. Since this is the first chapter and I'm kinda flying blind at the moment in terms of the plot, there are still a couple of questions I have for you all.**

**Very simple one: Any ideas as far as a name goes this maid? (She isn't the one that Micheletto kills, I think her name was Maria?) **

**Based off of the short introduction we've had of this maid, are there any reasons that pop into your head as to why she responded to Micheletto in the way that she did? Or reasons for why she took that knife with her? Is she protecting herself from someone in particular or just being cautious? **

**And as I always mention, any and all ideas, thoughts, advice, etc you readers may have, don't hesitate to share them with me. Even if I don't use your ideas in the story, they still help me to write it. **

**If all goes well, I'll hopefully be back here at the end of this week with a second chapter (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I'm thinking that I'll be keeping these chapters somewhat short. I don't want to diverge from the storylines in the show, so instead I'll just be adding on to things and including what is needed. This will pretty much be a collection of short bits surrounding Michletto and his interactions with Arianna and how they change as events from the show take place. **

**Hope you enjoy! Be sure to leave your reviews! **

Chapter Two: Scars Are All The Same

She had seen him on the first day he came to Della Rovere, a man that had been beaten but not broken. From that first moment Arianna did not trust this Micheletto Corella. The cardinal had come to her later that day, with him close behind, telling Arianna that Micheletto would be a guest in the house until further notice. She was to make sure he had anything he needed. She was the overseer of the cardinal's household and from that moment knew she would be exchanging encounters with Micheletto on a regular basis. But that wouldn't stop her from keeping those encounters as short as possible. On the day she was introduced to him the kitchens Della Rovere, after telling her of her new duties, left the kitchens, excusing himself to private matters. He told Arianna to make sure that Micheletto was fed and that a room was prepared for him. The man sat in the kitchen, waiting, as she and the cook prepared a plate for him. The cook, Federico, had only just returned from the market with fresh fish that was intended for supper. Arianna told him to prepare one for Micheletto. She quickly then left the kitchens and headed for the servant quarters to prepare a room for him. Not all of the servants lived at the cardinal's home except for a few. Della Rovere did not have many servants, only enough to keep the household running; seven in total. Those who were not from Rome kept quarters while the others returned to their homes in the evenings. Aside from Arianna three others lived there.

And now so did Micheletto.

After seeing to his new quarters Arianna returned to the kitchens to find Micheletto eating. Returning to helping a maid with preparing dough, Arianna said to Micheletto, "When you are finished I will show you to your room." She did not look up to him as she said this and did not turn her back to him. The way he hunched over on the stool as he ate disturbed something inside of her. There seemed to be a weariness about him, but at the same time a nonchalance. It was the latter that pooled the disturbance in her.

"I am done," Micheletto said, finishing his cup and standing from the stool.

Arianna wiped her hands and began walking out of the kitchens. "This way," she said, not looking back to see if he was following or not. He did not walk quickly and so there was a small distance between them. Arianna didn't slow down. The distance was a sort of ease.

She stood outside as she opened the door to his room. As he passed by to go in Arianna noted the slickness on his back; the spots of red that were splashed out across the material of his shirt. It was a pattern she was familiar with. The remnants of the whip.

Arianna was not scared by what possibly hid under the shirt. But she was concerned nonetheless, wondering what danger the fresh scars on his back would bring.

After that first introduction Arianna crossed paths with Micheletto everyday in the house. The servants would either eat very early in the mornings and evenings or after the cardinal had taken his meals. It was during those times that she would see him, either coming or going from the house. He was always being called on by the cardinal and the two would speak behind closed doors. To put it simply, Arianna never knew where the man was until he she saw him. Wherever he went when not in her sight was a mystery.

Micheletto passed some time in the cardinals household without drawing much attention to himself from the other servants, but Arianna was always looking up through lashes at him. He kept to himself, but when he did approach the others they did as he bid, as if he was the cardinal himself. It had not taken long for this man to acquire a sort of power over them. His actions were ordered by Della Rovere and so even Arianna would do as he bid on the rare occasion that he needed something from her.

Aside from the scars she knew were on his back and his quietness there was nothing else about Micheletto that concerned Arianna.

Until he spoke to her one day, asking questions that she knew were not for the sake of knowing more about her.

When Dottore Buchart was called to Della Rovere's house Micheletto went to Cesare, telling him of the cardinal's movements. Ceasre did not doubt he'd find something against his father, now with his new mistress installed at Orsini's former home. Micheletto would have to question the entire staff, to ensure none had seen or heard anything in relation to his father and Giulia.

And Cesare had inquired about Della Rovere's own household staff. He needed to know if there was anything that they knew which could be used to shame the cardinal, to keep him quiet.

Micheletto had said he would question both staffs, although questioning Della Rovere's own would prove a more difficult task. He'd have to do while the cardinal was out and also practice caution in who he spoke to. The cardinal's cook seemed to be the best to speak with. He was worse than women and their gossip. Perhaps being confined to the kitchens a majority of the time made him eager to hear the smallest of gossip. He knew everything there was to know about those that worked for the cardinal's household and the cardinal himself. The one thing the cook had few words about concerned Arianna. All he knew was that she had come to the house three years prior, becoming the overseer after Serafina Orsino fell ill and died.

Arianna was changing the sheets in the cardinal's sleeping quarters when Michelleto entered. He had an apple in hand, half of it eaten. He leaned against a corner bedpost while Arianna rolled up the old sheets, dropping them onto the floor and beginning to lay out the fresh ones.

"Is the cardinal not here?" he asked her. His voice was quiet, as if stuck in a constant whisper. Whispers were for the darkness.

Arianna answered him, saying that the cardinal would not return till supper. Micheletto knew all this. He knew where the cardinal was at all times.

"You are in charge when he isn't here then," he told her, taking a bite from the apple.

She flattened out the sheets, removing all wrinkles in the material. "Not when you are here," Arianna told him.

Micheletto shrugged. "I am a servant just as you are."

Arianna gathered the dirty sheets in her arms and moved to leave the room. As she came around Micheletto he turned, grabbing her arm and holding her in place while he stood before her. He cocked his head to the side, leaning back slightly as he tried to look into her face which she kept lowered. He pulled the balled up sheets from her arms, dropping them to the floor. Arianna tried to pull back from him, flinching. He looked down at her waist. The apron from the other night was now gone, but he didn't hesitate to wager that she still carried the knife she had taken from the kitchens.

"Why do you carry the knife?" he asked her, his eyes returning to her face.

Arianna stilled at once. She had to fight the urge to look down at herself, to the spot above her waist where the knife was concealed. She couldn't, no, wouldn't stand there and spill her reasons for carrying the knife to him. Being found with the knife was drawing more attention than she wanted. She couldn't have any attention placed on her. Attention drew up the past and that was one place she did not wish to return to.

"Rome is not a safe place," Arianna responded after choosing her words with care.

"And you need protection, even behind these walls?"

He pushed her for an answer.

"It has become habit to carry it."

Micheletto let go of her arm. Arianna remained still as he removed the knife from her person. He bent down and picked the bundled sheets up, handing them back to her. He ushered her out of the room, a hand at her back. She would think he was simply trying to push her out of the room, but in truth Micheletto was searching for something. As he guided her through the doorway she walked off while he began in the opposite direction. There were layers to her clothing but the scars across her back were just thick enough to be felt through it all.

This Arianna was trying to keep something hidden. Micheletto had to learn what it was; his place in the household could not be compromised by this girl if she did something.

TBTBTBTB

Questioning the household at the former Orsini home was proving to be pointless. No one knew anything. And then he spoke with Maria.

She was a young girl. She was not beautiful. She also was not ugly. And Maria was more than willing to share what she knew of the Pope and Giulia Farnese though she chose her words carefully. It wasn't that she was wary of what she said to him; quite the opposite. He could see the way she was looking at him. It wasn't difficult for Micheletto to go along with it. He did need the girl to trust him. Enough to go with him when he took her to Della Rovere's.

The same day he learned that Maria knew of the Pope and Giulia Farnese he brought her to the cardinal's home in the evening. The other cardinals were already there in meeting. It did not take Maria long to see that the events of the night she had envisioned would not be taking place and she began to panic.

Arianna was not aware of the meeting taking place. She was fast asleep in her room.

There was a knock at her door. It was light, but still it echoed in her room. Arianna rose from her bed and pulled the door open, leaning heavily on it. Judging from the tiredness that clung to her it must have been late. The sleep instantly left her eyes when she saw Micheletto. He rested an arm against the wall.

"His Eminence says to give her a room for the night. A guest room," he told her, half turning behind to Maria. Arianna stood up a bit to see over him to her. Without another word Micheletto walked away, leaving a slightly frightened Maria and irritated Arianna behind him.

She didn't bother with speaking to Maria. She led her up the staircase to the sleeping quarters, taking her to a room at the end of the hall.

"Someone will come and wake you in the morning," she told Maria while she stood in the doorway. She closed the door before she could say anything back.

Making her way back down the stairs she saw Micheletto at the bottom, waiting for her. Arianna slowed her steps as she came down to the bottom. Once there she picked up the pace and continued down the halls, back to her bed. She wanted to turn around and say something to him, but there was nothing to say. It didn't matter that he was following her. He had good reason to. He had to pass her rooms to reach his.

Arianna was nearing her room. She felt Micheletto suddenly come up at her side, meeting her pace for just a short moment. "Make sure she stays here," he told Arianna quietly. He continued past her.

Arianna stood at her door, twitching with the thoughts in her head.

"Who is she?" she asked, giving in to the whim.

Micheletto stopped and turned around to her, the shadows playing over his face. "No one. Go back to bed."

It was some time before Arianna was able to fall back asleep and soon after the sun rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Had the idea for this one running through my head so decided to just go ahead and get it written before I forgot anything.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Three: Caught in the Shadows

Arianna could recall that day, but it always felt like a detached memory. She had begun the day, uncertain of what it held, and she ended it uncertain if there would be a tomorrow.

Cardinal Della Rovere was at a meeting of the College of Cardinals. The woman, Maria, had remained at the home. Arianna had seen her following behind Micheletto at a distance. She didn't bother hiding the intentions that screamed out across her face. Arianna still had no clue as to why this woman was being housed here. She did her best to ignore the woman and carry on with her tasks for the day. She went into the kitchens to see Federico.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked as soon as she entered and he saw that no one else had come in behind her.

Federico was not a large man. He just had a large belly that reached his destinations before he did. His hair was always greasy from being in the kitchens for so long. His skin was something darker than olive, perhaps the smokes of the kitchens had been absorbed into his skin, giving it a particular tone. And no matter how softly he came to you, it always felt like he was lunging forward.

Arianna looked over the counters to see if she would have to make a run into town or not. If Federico didn't go himself, she was the one who went.

"I don't know."

Federico looked over towards the doorway. "Micheletto brought her in, no?"

She sighed. "Yes, he brought her in. That's all I know." Arianna scowled slightly. "Why are there so few apples?" she asked, holding one up from the basket. Federico gave her a look that answered her question. Micheletto. Arianna dropped the apple back into the basket and started walking around, over to the doorway. "I'll go and buy more. The cardinal asked for baked apple yesterday."

Federico waved her off as he went back to cleaning a collection of vegetables, then called her back. If she was going to market, she might as well do the rest of the shopping. He scratched the list of things he needed on paper and handed it to her.

Arianna grabbed an empty basket and headed down the hall. At every corner she looked behind her; expecting to see that head of ginger that seemed to come out from the shadows. She didn't feel as if anyone was watching her, but still, she couldn't be sure. With solid steps she continued on, leaving the home behind her as she made for the market.

TBTBTBTB

With her basket full Arianna began making her way back, holding the basket up high against her chest. For a moment she regretted saying anything about the apples. But it brought her a small comfort to be out in the open air. Away from the residence. Since Micheletto had arrived things…were different. There suddenly seemed to a mist of secrecy hanging over the roof.

Her steps became heavy as the home came into view. She sighed and lowered her head. It was back to the shadows for her.

Arianna had no clue just how right she was about the shadows.

Inside the candles were all unlit. The sunlight slashed through the rooms in thin and thick strips. The walls and ceiling were strangely quiet. Arianna paused at the foot of the stairs, turning her head slowly and straining to hear a sound. Any sort of sound. She called out. As she made her way towards the kitchens she called out again, for Federico. But the space was empty. She placed the basket of items on the table and turned back round, looking out to the hallway and its shadows. With a steady breath she walked back out.

Della Rovere should have been back by now, she knew that. And she knew there was no reason for the entire place to be empty of human life save her. With a hand out to steady herself Arianna mounted the steps.

"Hello?" she said, just slightly louder than her regular voice. "Your Eminence? Where has everyone gone?"

The doors to the cardinal's rooms were wide open. The curtains were drawn across the windows and the room was shrouded in shadows. Squinting her eyes Arianna thought she could see someone lying in the bed. "Your Eminence? Are you not well?"

She walked slowly into the room and rounded on the bed, coming to stand in front of the person. With a gasp she became unsteady on her feet for a moment and then lunged forward, coming to her knees as she reached out to the mutilated body of Maria. She felt at her face, grabbed her hand. Her skin was cold. Pulling back she looked to the blood on her hands. In a panic she tried to wipe it away on her apron, but that still left the blood on her. Arianna braced herself on the mattress as she stood up and rushed out from the room, her hands recovered in blood. Her dressing was marked with spots of blood from where she had knelt.

Rushing down the stairs as quickly as possible, Arianna stopped suddenly, loosing her balance for a moment, when she saw at the bottom guards awaiting her. She could see their hands on their swords stiffen.

"Stop her!" someone shouted.

There was nowhere for her to go. Their hands grabbed fiercely at her arms and dragged her down the stairs, pushing her up against the walls and holding her there. The one who had called out came forward and looked at her, seeing the blood that covered her. He looked up the stairs and then went up. When he returned he stared her down.

"Where is the cardinal?" he asked her. Arianna didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything that would leave her empty of suspicion. "Where is he? Who is that in his bed?"

In a shaky voice she responded. "I do not know. I left to go to market and when I returned no one was here."

"Except her? Hmm?" the man said, pointing up the stairs. He looked at the blood that covered her. "Was she like that when you found her or is that your doing?"

"I found her that way, My Lord."

The man sneered. "Take her," he said to the guards. He looked down at the blood. "And cover her up. We'll question her later."

She could have called that she was innocent. Tried to break free and run off. It would all be for nothing though, she knew. She knew no one there in Rome, there would be nowhere to run and hide.

She was dragged from the residence, looking around wildly. As she was about to disappear down the street Arianna spotted him, another man leading the way towards the cardinal's home.

Micheletto could see her face breaking as the guards dragged her away, until at last she was gone. The entire time she had not broken her stare towards him. He had not seen her earlier in the day, when he emptied the place of the servants. And there was nothing he could do about it. If she had come back he'd have killed her as well.

But she suffered a worse state, being caught by Juan.


End file.
